A Fifth Dimension:Community Portal
Welcome to the wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. * If you have not done so already, please consider ' ' here. It's free and easy and lets you have access to lots of special features like a , , a variety of , and . Not convinced? Read more! If you're already a member of other Wikia wikis, just ! How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, one less daunting way than creating a new article is to try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another option may be to simply for your username to express your opinions and insight that don't quite fit into the encyclopedia format. Creating a is also a good way to experiment with wiki markup and learn to build a proper article. * If you are prepared to create new articles, a helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. Maybe you can finally help provide information on these absent, vital articles. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or visit the wiki's forum. Things to do A very helpful way to start contributing to the wiki is to help perform some site maintenance and resolve some potential problems. The following are lists (some maintained by the wiki) of possible areas that could use a little fixing up. Maybe you can help! Articles and pages ; Category:Articles needing citation : These are all articles that have been flagged as containing a questionable statement that is unsupported by a source of reference. You can help by adding that source. ; Category:Articles needing wikified : These are articles that have been flagged as containing little or no wiki links to other articles (includes dead-ends). You can help by adding the necessary links. ; Category:Articles using substantial data from Wikipedia : Using Wikipedia as a source is fine, but we are trying to carve our own identity here. In that regard, articles in this category rely too heavily on Wikipedia and could use a rewrite. ; Category:Articles with dead external links : These articles have suffered from link rot—that is, their external links point to web pages that have expired or been moved and may need redirected to their new location or an alternate source for the information. The pages in this category have been flagged with the template, which should be placed in any article that has dead external links. ; Category:Article stubs : These are articles that have been created by a user because they are a necessary subject for the wiki, but need to be expanded because they contain less than three sentences. ; Category:Pages needing attention : These are pages that have been flagged as having some type of error that needs to be resolved. For more information about specific kinds of errors, see the category page. ; Category:Requested articles : Like , these are articles that need to be written. In this case, the articles are requested by users and not through red links. ; Category:Stub templates : Use these to flag articles you find that can be defined as an article stub. ; : These pages may have sections that deserve their own articles or edited down. Keep in mind that some articles, in order to be complete, will probably always be long. ; : Similar to stubs, these are articles that are very brief, but could likely be expanded. ; : These are pages that are linked to with red links, but have no actual article written for them. You can help by . Categories ; : These categories need categorized. ; : These images need categorized. ; : These pages may need to be categorized. ; : These categories are empty and should either be filled with appropriate pages or removed. ; : These categories are requested by categorized articles and need created by adding an introduction. Images and media ; : Duplicate files can be deleted after in the articles which use it. ; : These images are not being used and should either be used or removed. ; : If you find some articles that could use an appropriate image, upload them here. Remember to add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. Links ; or Dead-ends : These pages have no links and could use some. ; or Orphans : These pages don't have any links to them and could use some. Redirects ; : Redirects that do not go anywhere and need redirected to the target article or removed. ; : This is an expensive use of redirects and should be replaced with redirects to the target article. Check out the full list of special pages at . Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal *